A Thousand Miles
by Aria F
Summary: Chanyeol akan mengejar Baekhyun walaupun harus seribu mil jauhnya. Chanbaek.


Pairing: Chanyeol-Baekhyun

Words count: 795 words ( _flash fic_ )

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their self. Story belongs to me.

Summary: _Chanyeol akan mengejar Baekhyun walaupun harus seribu mil jauhnya._

.

.

-read it slowly bcause its only a flash fict /bye/-

.

Chanyeol kebanyakan bermimpi tentang Baekhyun. Mimpi-mimpi banyak mengganggunya setahun belakangan ini. Bisa jadi karena Chanyeol pikir dia butuh lebih banyak liburan dan hiburan tapi, Chanyeol cuma mau menghianati hatinya yang bilang kalau Baekhyun-lah yang dia mau.

.

.

Beberapa kali, Chanyeol berkencan dengan teman yang dikenalkan padanya lewat pesta perusahaan. Terakhir kali malam natal tahun lalu, Chanyeol nyaris ditelanjangi seorang wanita yang juga sama-sama nyaris telanjang. Tapi mana bisa dia memasukkan alat kelaminnya pada wanita itu kalau wajah sedih Baekhyun berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti akan menghancurkan kepalanya. Malam itu, Chanyeol dapat tamparan gratis pengganti rasa malu yang dia ambil dari wanita itu.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin seyakin-yakinnya untuk ini. Dia bekerja sangat keras sepanjang tahun dengan hanya satu tujuan di kepalanya. _Dia akan dapat cuti tambahan di ujung tahun._

Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan menemui kembali Baekhyun-nya, walaupun harus seribu mil jauhnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berkendara dengan setengah mengantuk. Chanyeol tahu, adalah ide bodoh bahwa dia harus mengendarai mobil sedangkan banyak uang di akun banknya yang siap untuk dihamburkan tapi, Chanyeol hanya ingin merasakan kembali Baekhyun di jiwanya. Mengaliri melewati seluruh pembuluh darahnya bahkan, memenuhi sesak dadanya. Bahkan baekhyun yang manis tidak ada di sini. _Baekhyun, baekhyunku, ayo bertemu kembali._

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah penginapan karena benar-benar kelelahan dan butuh mandi. Dia berkendara selama dua hari tanpa tidur dan nyaris menabrak mobil lain bahkan gerobak Galbitang murahan di pinggir jalan.

.

.

" _Jangan terlalu cepat menyetir atau pindah jalur. Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati, oke?"_

Chanyeol terbangun dengan keringat di seluruh punggungnya bahkan bajunya. Dia termenung selama sepuluh menit lebih memikirkan Baekhyun dan senyum manisnya. Bagaimana jahatnya anak itu mengganggu kehidupannya bahkan saat dia tidak ada. Chanyeol setengah mati menahan diri ingin berteriak karena kamar penginapannya hanya dibatasi oleh dinding triplek murah. Setelah mengambil dompetnya, Chanyeol pergi keluar dan membeli rokok kadar tar rendah. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu marah-marah setiap dirinya membeli rokok dan berhenti bicara padanya sampai Chanyeol membuang rokok itu—walau pun diam-diam tetap Chanyeol simpan dan hisap saat Baekhyun tidak ada.

Chanyeol menatap batang rokoknya kemudian melemparnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya, mencoba membuat Baekhyun bangga karena Chanyeol akan berhenti merokok untuk Baekhyun. Begitu Chanyeol sampai, Chanyeol akan menceritakan bahwa Baekhyun, lebih adiktif dari semua rokok itu.

Chanyeol harus tetap berkendara.

.

.

Kimbbap telur gulung dan kue beras pedas adalah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa jatuh hati pada anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun begitu sederhana dan mencoba menjadi dirinya sendiri. Pemalu jika bertemu orang banyak tapi, jika hanya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan jadi cerewet dan manja. Tidak seperti mantan pacarnya dulu. Baekhyun senang merawat Chanyeol, dia bukan pencari perhatian. Chanyeol jatuh hati pada anak laki-laki itu karena dia membuatkan kimbbap telur gulung untuknya dengan sederhana, dengan Baekhyunnya. Itulah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berakhir di sebuah kedai kue beras di antara panjangnya ladang yang dia lewati, sambil memikirkan Baekhyun-nya yang manis.

.

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya. GPS-nya tidak hidup sejak dia melewati tol Yeui-do yang panjang. Dia tidak berkendara menuju kota bahkan, Chanyeol udara dan pemandangan yang chanyeol lihat dari kaca mobilnya yang dia turunkan ini lebih istimewa. Sinar matahari sore yang akan tenggelam dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang belum dia cuci berhari-hari, berdampingan dengan ilalang-ilalang putih yang bergoyang di sepanjang bukit indah yang Chanyeol daki ini. Chanyeol merasa lengkap.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang lebar karena, walaupun lelah, ini semua setimpal. Seluruh lelah di tubuhnya seolah menguap karena dia menemui baekhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun, merasakan bahwa betapa tanpa Baekhyun, hidupnya salah, begitu salah.

"Hai, Byun Baek!"

Chanyeol berjongkok lebih dekat ke tanah dan telapaknya menyentuh tanah setengah basah itu. "Aku datang. Kau bagaimana? Aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu. Aku bahkan tidak mandi berhari-hari dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan, hehe."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan bagaimana bibirnya tersenyum begitu senang tapi anehnya matanya tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Kepalanya terasa ringan sekaligus sakit. Chanyeol mengira-ngira begitu aneh cara si Byun ini membunuhnya karena, Chanyeol bersumpah rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Bagaimana anehnya hanya dengan sebuah nisan dengan nama Baekhyun di ukirannya membuat Chanyeol mati rasa. Kenapa harus anak ini? Ada berjuta-juta wanita dan laki-laki di luar sana tapi, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang dia mau? Bahkan saat anak ini telah tidak ada?

" _Ngg_ , aku bawa nutter better dan milky ways. Kau mau yang mana? Aku akan bolehkan kau makan keduanya karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku akan traktir kau makan di Bi Bong juga tiap akhir pekan, maaf karena dulu aku melarangmu ini-itu." Chanyeol merogoh kantung tasnya sambil menangis semakin kencang. Melihat bagaimana semua cokelat kacang kesukaan baekhyun bertebaran di atas makamnya membuatnya sedih sekali.

"Baekhyun, baekhyun-ku yang baik, aku suka sekali kepadamu."

.

.

Chanyeol begitu jatuh pada Baekhyun. Karena itulah, Chanyeol akan menemui Baekhyun, walaupun seribu mil jauhnya.

.

-end-


End file.
